Wendy's be Dippin
by SavageJho
Summary: Two years later, Dipper and Wendy spend another summer together at Gravity Falls. With the summer coming to a close, their relationship blossoms with a whole crap ton of lemons. A WenDip that's explicit, but sweet, with a little bit of humor too. Chapter 2 will be a treat if you like The Shining and chapter 3 takes place 5 years later to conclude this part of their journey.
1. Wendy's be Dippin

**Wendy's be Dippin**

The gentle starlit glow of the night sky blanketed Gravity Falls in the late summer warmth. Its residents slept peacefully and to any stranger new to the small town, they would never have guessed that this was the place where the barely averted apocalypse had taken place two years ago. A boy with his nervous brown hair and a girl with her rugged green corduroy shirt were perched on top of the Mystery Shack, staring out into the midnight sky.

"Hey Dipper, how tall is bigfoot?"

"I don't know, how tall is Bigfoot?"

"He's six bigfeet tall!"

"Hahaha, you gotta be kidding me. Okay, okay, okay I got another one. Who's Bigfoot's older brother?"

"I dunno. god I bet this is going to be something dumb haha"

"His older brother is 'bigger foot"

"What and I'm guessing his little brother is little foot? And and after bigfoot comes back from surgery they'll call him NoFoot?"

"Oh my god that was so horrible hahaha!"

"You laughed too Dipper, so if I'm going to hell, I'm taking you down with me hahaha."

The steady cricket chirps of the night were drowned out by their hoots, as each keeled over with tiny droplets of laughter at the corners of their eyes. With a sigh, they each leaned back against the sloped roof behind them to slow down their heaving breaths and to let their stomachs recover from the laughter. They each laid there in silence, letting the crickets resume their chorus as a gentle breeze carried the scent of the crisp early morning dew.

Dipper slightly rocked his head to the side, staring longingly at coolest girl in Gravity Falls. The soft moonlight shined a spotlight on all her smooth curves, her perfect freckled complexion, and her bright eyes now gazing somberly into the night sky. How he longed to kiss those soft lips that always whispered to him in his dreams. He knew he was a fool to keep rekindling this unrequited fire, but how could he not. She could just as easily wrestle a bear as she could dance the night away. The way she carried herself as that confident, clever, rule breaker yet was also caring and thoughtful. Her boldness to take action and sense of adventure always left a blazing wildfire for his heart to be hopelessly consumed in. Of all the wonders of Gravity Falls, she was the best of them all.

"Ya know Wendy, I'm really glad I could spend another summer here at Gravity Falls. I know me and Mabel couldn't make it last year but we managed to get here this year. Who knows, since Mabel and I will be able to drive soon, we could take a road trip here."

"That'd be sweet! Well, if it wasn't for you my summers would not have been nearly as fun. We fought zombies, ghosts, and even stopped the world from being destroyed from an interdimensional one-eyed potato chip."

"Well we couldn't have saved Gravity Falls without you. Wendy you're freaking amazing. You took out Gideon's henchman remember? He's was like, five times your size!"

"Thanks Dip, but give yourself more credit man. I'm glad you saved me from being Bill's cloth wall decoration."

Wendy closed her eyes, reminiscing about the blur of summer that was coming to a close. Her heart was heavy as it beat against her chest.

"But hey, Dipper… There's been something that I've been thinking about for a while now and… I've got to be upfront about it."

"Wha-wha-what's the matter Wendy?"

"I've grown so much as a person these past couple years and you've grown too! I mean you're almost as tall as me now. Puberty did do you wonders dipper… but hey, don't let that get to your head though. Actually, sike! You're still a bit shorter than me. But anyways, the summer that we were apart..."

"Wendy if this is about… me still having a crush on you I get it. I know, I know, I need to get over you but it's not that simple but hey I'm just glad we can still be friends and we had another amazing summer together."

"Well, what I was going to say was, the summer we were apart, I realized I missed you. Not just hanging out and having fun but I missed you, like you, you. I thought ya know, you're so much smarter than everyone else. Heh, it's kinda funny how I thought that if you were older, you'd be like my dream guy."

"You really think that? When I was in Mabel's dream world that Bill imprisoned her in, there was a fake version of you and she said the same thing to me… it's what I've always wanted to hear, but it sounds so much better now coming from the real you."

"Maybe that fake version of me wasn't just what you wanted, but maybe it knew what I wanted too. Dipper, what I realize now is that age is just a number. It's who you are that matters. Whenever I'm with you, I feel at ease. You make me feel like every day is summer. Maybe I was just afraid to really fall for someone… yeah, I know lame, right? Monster punching Wendy Corduroy afraid of some sappy love crap."

"I'm not sure what to say… For so long I never thought we'd ever actually be together and I just got used to it."

"Maybe say yes? Dipper… would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Wait really!?"

"Yeah, I guess so. No, I know so."

"Of course! Yes! Wendy I've thought about you every day since I left Gravity Falls! I even kept all your pictures! Wait don't take that the wrong way!"

"Really? Dude that's actually kinda creepy… but kinda cute too."

With that, they each sprang up and welcomed each other's embrace. Dipper wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder while Wendy with a sigh of relief, wrapped her arms around his broad chest. Their eyes met, each with a dreamy glow, magnetizing one another. Their hearts raced as their lips brushed, their hearts pounded as their tongues touched, and their hearts became one, as their lips locked. What was once two separate flames, was now a roaring bonfire. Warm and comforting, burning brightly through the night.

As their lips finally parted, they stood there, admiring each other's soft smile illuminated by the white light of the moon. Wendy reached into Dipper's pocket, taking out his phone, and took a selfie with her lips pressed against Dipper's reddening cheeks.

"Here's one more for your photo collection," Wendy said staring amusingly at the photo of Dipper's candid flustered expression. "Ya know Dipper… we do have the whole mystery shack to ourselves. Who says you can't score a homerun on the first night."

"Uhhh… won't we wake up Soos?"

"Don't worry about it Dipper. He and his girlfriend went out of town just before we came up on the roof. Something about picking up these new "widget spinners" or something. Said all the kids are gonna love them. He asked me to look after the shack while he was gone."

"I-I-I uhhh guess it's a go then!"

Hurriedly they headed down the narrow wooden ladder. The upstairs hallway was dark, but it was dimly lit from the faint glow of the living room tv downstairs. Wendy held Dipper's hand as she led him down the dark hallway and as they walked passed the descending staircase, the resonating grunt of a powerful beast could be heard echoing up from the living room, rattling the pictures on the walls.

"I think that's Grenda snoring. Shoot, sorry Wendy, forgot her and Candy were sleeping over. Mabel and them must have fallen asleep in front of the tv."

"Sweet! That's means we get your room all to ourselves. C'mon let's go!"

With that, Dipper let the lumberjackian amazon guide him to his room, soon to become the place where he would ascend to manhood.

* * *

The bedroom door closed with a metallic click as Wendy locked it.

Dipper stood in the middle of his room, trembling anxiously.

"This tension. What was this? Could it be? Is this how sexual tension feels like?" Dipper whispered to himself.

"Wow doing it in the room you and your sister sleep in… This is weirdly kinky. I dig it," said Wendy as she turned around with an amused smirk on her face. She sauntered over to the clearly nervous boy with his cute flustered demeanor.

"Hey relax dude. You're sweating like crazy. Oh sorry, I should have asked before we started. Is this your first time?"

"Yeah… I'm still a virgin"

"Hey, don't sweat it Dip, losing your virginity is totally overrated. Don't worry so much about doing it perfectly or making it magical or whatever."

"Whew… calming down, calming down, you literally just started dating the girl of your dreams and now you're in your room with her. How can I possibly be calm right now!?"

"Let's just take this slow and enjoy the moment. I know you're nervous. I was nervous and self-conscious as hell my first time too. Just breathe dude," Wendy said reassuringly wrapping her arms around Dipper, rubbing his semi-muscular back, and tossing their hats aside.

Feeling the tension in his body subsiding, Wendy traced his jawline with her lips and began her attack on Dipper's defenseless neck begging to be exploited. She felt Dipper's grip around her waist involuntarily tighten in response to her teasing and sucking. His body began trembling, not from nervousness, but from pleasure and his soft moans only encouraged her to continue.

"Dang dipper, hearing you moan is actually flippin hot. Just because we're taking this slow and this is your first time doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on ya," Wendy whispered deviously into his ear followed by kisses down to his collarbone.

Dipper lost in the moment, buried his face in that fiery hair as he slid his hands along Wendy's sensual figure, hands resting on her ass.

"Getting bold, are we?" Teased Wendy as she planted her hands against his chest and pushed him onto the bed.

Slowly and sensuously, Wendy rolled up and slipped off her green corduroy shirt to reveal the green corduroy bra underneath so delicately encasing her perky breasts. She provocatively bit her lip as her hands slowly slid off her weathered jeans, revealing matching green corduroy panties. With one swift motion, she reached back and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the ground.

"Boosh. Everything you ever dreamed of Dipper?"

"The mystery of who's got the best boobs of Gravity Falls, solved."

"You doofus haha"

Like a panther pouncing on its prey, Wendy climbed onto the bed and eagerly straddled the awe-struck boy. She bent over, her soft delicate lips desperate to touch his.

Dipper could feel his erection rising as he felt the erotic heat emanating from Wendy as they kissed. His hands as if possessed with a mind of their own, slid up and down the length of her body, appreciating every curve of her toned figure. Every time he teased her nipples, Wendy's movements intensified as she moaned into her kisses.

"Mmmm see Dipper, you've got nothing to be nervous about. You're a natural with those hands," Wendy said as she sat up. "But dude lose the shirt man. How am I supposed to kiss my way down with that in the way?"

Flustered, Dipper awkwardly wrestled his shirt off.

"Now we're talking," Wendy said and then kissed her way down, past his defined pectorals, right to the button of his shorts, the first layer holding back the bulge begging to be set free. Popping open his button, she unzipped his shorts.

"Plaid boxers? Nice! Just glad you're out of those tighty whities," Wendy said and like a lioness eager for a fresh meal, she slid down the boxers finally freeing the throbbing cock.

Feeling her lips press against his tip, Dipper let out a moan as he combed his fingers through her orange hair. Her tongue slid up and down the length of his shaft and swirled at his head, making sure to tease the sensitive underside of his tip. His hands guided her head down as she slowly slipped his entire length into her throat with not a gag to be heard. Oh, the wonders of experience.

Wendy bobbed her head up and down hungrily sliding his cock in and out of her mouth, savoring the taste of his precum whenever his tip slid past her tongue. She could hear his breath quickening and his body begin to tense as he was getting close, but she wasn't nearly ready to finish him off yet.

With a wet pop, the eager erection swung away from her dripping lips. "Can't end all the fun just yet,"

"So, hey Wendy….umm I know this a weird question and this is probably terrible timing, but... I was just wondering, how does mine compare to Robbie's?

"Dipper! Why would you ask something like that right now?"

"I was just wondering! Okay never mind forget I said that…"

"Okay fine, if you really want to know, honestly, you two are about the same. He might be like a millimeter bigger. But basically, the same. Sorry dips, hate to break it to ya, he had a nice dick too. Now can you shut up so we can keep going?"

"Alright, alright, alright. Less talking, more doing. Wait… you're going to kiss me after you just finished-"

"Get used to it," said Wendy as she pressed her lips against his. "Besides I think it's flippin hot to kiss a guy after a blowjob."

It felt a bit strange at first but he figured hey, this is Gravity Falls. This was nothing compared to the strange things he's seen already. As Dipper let himself go, their tongues danced with growing fervor. He could feel Wendy grinding against his cock, as if she was revving up the engine of her sexual prowess. His lips caressed past Wendy's lips and slid down towards her neck.

"Wait Dipper. Don't kiss my neck. Unless you can handle what comes next."

"Why? Is it something I should be afraid of?" Dipper said, ignoring her warning, and pressing his lips against her delicate neck. He sucked lightly, unknowingly igniting a blaze he was not prepared for. With each suck and kiss, Wendy's body began to undulate with increased intensity. Fueled by each high-octane kiss, that sexual engine of destruction was now at full throttle.

"Well, you should be… because I'm a flippin Corduroy!"

Like a frenzied animal, Wendy tore off her panties and grabbed Dipper's head, pressing her soaked pussy against his face. She needed release, and Dipper was going to give it to her. With each grind of her hips, she let out loud impassioned moans as the world around her spun into a raunchy blur.

Dipper laid there helpless, gripping Wendy's thighs, fighting for breath as he licked her sopping wetness. He could see her flushed face, as if his tongue transported her into another dimension. As her pace increased, it became harder and harder to sneak in breaths, he could feel his mind drifting towards unconsciousness, he couldn't take much more of this. Wendy finally began convulsing as her legs tightened their grip around his face and shook in her orgasm, giving Dipper the much need time to take in oxygen.

Still very much in her sexual trance, Wendy slid back and pressed her desperate lips against Dipper's, almost like an erotic CPR, to resuscitate him back into working order. She could taste her own fluids on his tongue, which only drove her deeper into her sexual frenzy.

Reaching down, she gripped the throbbing erection and slid down onto its length, her slickened opening taking in the girth with ease. Waves of pleasure surged through her body as she rode, sending shivers of ecstasy up her spine.

Dipper could feel his entire cock being encompassed by Wendy's soaked pussy, tightening its grip with each grind of her hips. He reached towards her waist to try and steady himself but without hesitation, Wendy slammed his arms against the mattress, clutching and restraining each wrist. She held him down with no mercy and this is when he realized, he was her ticket to release and she was going to indulge her ride as long as possible.

Wendy's grip stayed firm as she held Dipper down. Seeing him squirm helplessly beneath her with that flustered look of pleasure was driving her wild. Bending over, she breathlessly sucked on Dipper's neck, reveling in feeling his hips furiously bucking upward as he approached his limit.

"Wendy… I'm so close…" Dipper gasped as his legs were going numb as he could feel the imminent eruption within him ready to let loose,

"Just a bit more Dipper, just a bit more!"

Wendy's hips grinded up and down with ferocity and the sight of Dipper biting his lip, using every ounce of his willpower, every fiber in his body, to fight the urge to explode, was too much for Wendy to handle as she came hard on his cock. Whipping her head back, Wendy's body vibrated and shook, overtaken by her gushing orgasm.

Dipper's willpower was the cap to his mental Mentos coke bottle and there was no way it could contain its contents any longer. With the very last ounce of control he had left, he managed to hold out long enough for Wendy to slide off his cock before he exploded all over himself.

With a satisfied smirk, Wendy lapped up all the white translucent fluid all over Dipper's abdomen, swallowing her lover's fluids as she continued to kiss his neck.

"I'm NOT done yet, Dipper," Wendy whispered into Dipper's ear, as she gripped his hand and slid three of his fingers inside herself.

Even after all of that, Dipper couldn't believe she was still going. He had read about curling your fingers to reach the g-spot so he made sure to curl each one.

Wendy rode his fingers, grinding against his hand, and moaned in blissful pleasure before finally clapping her legs around his hand and convulsing in another wet orgasm.

Exhausted, Wendy collapsed on top of Dipper, her body still spasming with light aftershocks, as her chest heaved up and down with heavy breaths. She felt him slide over to give her the much-needed room to lay on the bed, as Dipper wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Feeling his soft lips kiss her forehead, Wendy closed her eyes, content, in this moment of bliss.

"Dipper that was amazing… haha sorry though, I get pretty primal in bed..."

"I'll remember to kiss your neck every time."

"Better keep my weakness a secret."

With a zip of his lips and a toss of the key, Dipper pulled the blanket over them, each slowly becoming too weary to fight off the oncoming sleep.

"Next time…. I'll remember to take off your panties first. That way you don't destroy another one again..."

"Thanks Dip…you're the best... Woah, ya know... it's kinda weird thinking that you've been jerking off to me this whole time…"

"Uhhh... Yeah... I mean I've jerked off to other people too, wait. I'm not saying that you're not jerk offable I mean, I jerk off to you all the time, oh god I should stop talking…"

"Don't sweat it Dipper haha…. After being with you tonight, you're not the only one who's got a great memory to jerk off to..."

"That's like the sweetest and dirtiest compliment someone has ever given me..."

"I love you Dipper…"

"I love you too Wendy…"

With that, they each allowed the imminent sleep their bodies so badly needed to take control as they drifted off to join the rest of Gravity Falls in a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Hey bro bro, you finally came down for breakfast! Ya know, you look oddly more disheveled than usual…was it from all of that 'stargazing' hmmm?'"

"Heheh wha-what do you mean? We weren't that loud, were we?"

"Ha and I thought Grenda's snoring was loud! You two practically woke up all of Gravity Falls!"

"Sorry... I guess we got carried away…"

"It's okay Dipper, I'm proud of you. Hey, did you finish quick? Should I stop calling you Dipper and start calling you Quicker instead! Ha! I'm just kidding, I don't want to know. Please don't tell me. But anyways, so is it official, official? I thought it wasn't official until it was FaceStory official."

"Yes! We're official and she didn't say 'yeah I guess so' either! Well I mean she did, but she corrected herself and said 'No, I know so!' We're finally together! Can you believe this is finally happening!"

"Whatever happened to the 'Dipper is too young for me' Wendy?"

"I guess my nerdy charm finally won her over and wallah. Match made in a hypothetical paradise after death."

"Hey Dipper… I'm really sorry... I hate to break it to ya but this is just a dream. You're going to wake up in 5, 4, 3, 2, ..."

"Nuh uh! No way I'm dreaming! It can't be, I'm awake, I'm awake! This must be real!"

"Ha! Got you! I just wanted to say that. You should have seen the look on your dorky face! But hey congrats dipper! All it took was for you to hit puberty and grow a couple inches."

"Yeah in more places than one."

"Ugh! Dipper! Too much information!"

* * *

Author's note:

I had a lot of fun writing this fanfiction, especially writing all the dialogue, jokes, and incorporating references from the show into the story. Probably my favorite one I've written so far. Kind of a shame I'm super late to the party with this show since I didn't discover it until 2017, but I hope you all enjoyed this and keep loving Gravity Falls!


	2. Wendy's be Dippin in the Pacific

**Wendy's be Dippin in the Pacific**

Pacifica stared longingly out of the towering window of the Northwest mansion. Down below, past the snow covered hill the mansion stood on top of, was the festive glow of Gravity Falls. Despite her father previously going bankrupt and Old Man Mcgucket buying their mansion, her father had managed to pull together funds from overseas companies with what her family sadly did best: lie, cheat, and steal. However, getting the mansion back from Mcgucket was actually surprisingly easy. He had sold it back to them no questions asked for five raccoons.

The slight chill seeping through the frosted window pane only reminded her of the lonely Christmas that was to come.

Pacifica turned around as she heard the rhythmic clacking of her mustached butler's heels draw closer.

"Are you sure you will be okay, all alone here madam? I can stay the night if you'd wish. It's Christmas Eve and I didn't expect your parents to miss Christmas on another business trip."

"It's alright Klein. I appreciate the offer and you are my favorite butler, but just because I can't spend this holiday with my family doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to spend it with yours. Go home. You're the last of the mansion staff still here."

"Stay safe madam, and I can't thank you enough for giving us this opportunity. I know your parents would not have let us off like this."

"It's the least I could do for you all. You stay safe too Klein and have a merry Christmas!"

"Take care madam, and a merry Christmas to you too!" Klein said as he bundled up and clacked through the door, walking past the large rusted axe still lodged deep between the crushed tiles on the entrance hall floor.

Pacifica shuddered as the winter wisps of air grazed her exposed skin.

"Well at least on the bright side, with my parents out of the mansion, I can get Dipper over, so he can figure out how to finally move this stupid axe."

The blonde woman slipped on her fur coat as she walked out the door and fiddled through her diamond studded purse, deciding which car would best suit her mood. With a strained heave, Pacifica slammed the wooden doors shut, which sent a deafening echo to every marble corner of the vacant mansion.

* * *

The multicolored glow of the Mystery Shack lit up the Oregon forest as the Christmas eve sun began to set. The hodgepodge Christmas lights hung in uneven loops above the sloppily repurposed Summerween skulls, now sporting Santa hats and stale candy canes to give the slight semblance of festive yard decorations.

With some good grades and a lot of begging, Dipper and Mabel had managed to convince their parents to let them drive down and spend the holiday in Gravity Falls. They arrived just in time to help drive off some wandering yeti's from walking off with the Mystery Shack's totem pole. A couple hours later and the all too familiar elderly sibling bickering could be heard at the front door as Stan and Ford had arrived. Dipper even appreciated receiving Stan's insults again. Of course, the nostalgia wore off pretty quickly.

* * *

The taste of soft mint chocolate chip cookies washed down with sips of steamy hot cocoa, filled Dipper's mouth as he sat cross-legged on the cold living room floor. As one would expect, the rickety walls of the Mystery Shack did little to keep the cold drafts from seeping in. However, with the booyahs from Wendy spinning widget spinners with Soos and Melody, Mabel and Waddles licking cookie crumbs off the floor, Ford heating up hot cocoa with his dark matter laser gun, and good ol' Gruncle Stan yelling at the weatherman on the tv, the warmth of summer never left the Mystery Shack even as the seasons passed.

Dipper glanced over at the blazing redhead in her usual rugged green corduroy shirt, balancing four widget spinners on each of her fingertips to the awe of Soos and Melody. There Wendy was, brilliant as always. That perfect blend of coolness, adventure and heart, that still left Dipper enamored every time their lips touched. After months of only phone calls and FaceStory chatting, a nine-hour drive was a small price to pay to finally get to see that perfect freckled face again.

"Holy flip, I got four spinners going! Think I can go for one more Soos?"

"Heck yeah dude, this is like the most intense thing I've ever seen."

"One more, one more, one more," both Soos and Melody chanted in unison as their eyes anxiously followed Wendy's right hand gently place the fifth widget spinner on her left pinky.

"Boosh! I guess these things weren't just for losers. Hey Soos, does this mean I get a raise?"

"Yeah dude. That takes real skill to do that. You probably broke a world record or something."

Overhearing their conversation, Gruncle Stan chimed in, "Hey Soos, since Wendy and lil dipper are smooching on the regular now, she's basically counts as family, so you don't need to pay her!"

"Aww no can-do Mr. Pines. I think Wendy is only working here because she gets paid. Also, I thought it only counts if they're married."

"Well in that case…. Merry Christmas! You two are officially married! Don't worry, I've married plenty of people with my fake minister's license. I lost my fake divorce lawyer's license, so I can't help ya with that though…"

"Woah, woah, woah, we're not getting married anytime soon guys," Wendy and Dipper replied in unison.

"Awwwwwwww but you two would make such cute awkward lumberjack babies though!" Mabel chimed in holding up Waddle's hoofs to signify his approval too.

"Hahaha give the kids a break Stanley. Let them enjoy the raw unbridled freedom of their youth in peace, without us old folks interfering," Stanford said as he walked in from the kitchen holding two piping hot mugs of hot cocoa.

"Yeah, you're probably right. They gotta screw up their lives on their own. But if you need some booze, I should still have a couple bottles here. Can't have a Christmas without someone getting wasted. Hey Soos, we still got some?

"Sorry Mr. Pines… I had to get rid of all the alcoholic beverages in the Mystery Shack. They kept attracting stray teenagers trying to steal free booze."

"Damn. Looks like I'll have to get through this Christmas sober. Could someone at least turn off this wretched Christmas music?"

"Sure thing Mr. Pines. Let's listen to this old CD Melody and me found while we were cleaning. No idea what's on it but it's probably something beautiful."

Wendy took one cup of hot cocoa from Ford for herself and handing the other to Dipper, Wendy replied, "I wonder what's on it? Can't be any worse than this overrated, overplayed, holiday crap."

Soos ejected the Christmas CD labeled "Christmas Music to Annoy People who Hate Christmas Music" and placed the old CD into the disk drive. An ominous hum filled the room as everyone sat intently waiting for the music to play. There was a slight repeated clicking as the boombox attempted the read the old disc. Perhaps it was fate or divine intervention, but whatever the contents on that CD were, it was probably never meant to be heard by mortal ears again. However, just as Soos was about to remove the disk, the clicking smoothed out into the foreboding hum once again and the mystery shack was filled with the unholy music no longer sealed within.

"Am I blanchin'

Girl we blanchin'

I live up in a mansion"

"UGHHHHHHH you've got to be freaking kidding me! My ears are bleeding already!" Wendy screamed over everyone's laughter.

"Dudes, this is like, the best day of my life," Soos said.

"Call me back when I'm not in the mood to murder somebody. I'm going outside…." Wendy said as she stormed to the door.

The frosted window of the front door reflected the glaring eyes of rage as they approached closer. With a sudden thrust of her hand, Wendy flung the front door open and screamed out into the cold darkness before her. However, off in the distance, she noticed two bright lights piercing through the moonless winter night. They were coming closer.

Those two lights were attached to the front of a jet-black doggillac car emerging from the tall shadows of the woods and sent out a soft spray of snow as it pulled up right in front of the gaping doorway of the Mystery Shack.

With a quizzical tilt of her head, Wendy watched as the slick black driver-side door swung open and a blonde ponytail nestled within a white fur coat stepped out.

"Pacifica? What brings you to the Mystery Shack so late?" Wendy said as she felt Dipper's arm wrap around her waist as he approached from behind.

"I don't mean to intrude on your festivities, but I heard everyone had gotten back up here for the holiday and I need help with something. Ya know the ghost that haunted my mansion couple years ago?"

"Yeah, crazy lumberjack guy that turned us all into wooden statues, right? What about him?" Dipper replied.

"Well… you see… his axe is still stuck on our floor in the main hall… No one has been able to lift it up, let alone move it since it was stuck there. My parents are out on another business trip and I know they are too proud to ask for anyone's help anyways."

"Hmmm, how strange… might have some sort of spell or something on it," Dipper said as he pondered possible explanations.

"Looks like she needs our help Dip," Wendy said.

"Sure, let's go. But sorry to hear that your parents are gone again Pacifica…"

"Yeah… but it's no big deal Dipper. I've gotten used to it," Pacifica replied trying not to show her disappointment.

Flexing her left arm and puffing up her chest, Wendy replied, "Well, I've got that Corduroy blood flowing in me so there's no axe I can't handle!"

"Haha looks like I found the perfect two to help me," Pacifica said unaware of her gaze beginning to wander to every toned curve of Wendy's physique.

"My eyes are up here by the way," teased Wendy.

"What!? I was just… admiring your commoner clothes… any-anyways, it shouldn't take long with both of your experience with the supernatural," Pacifica replied fighting her pent-up primal instincts. Even in the cover of darkness, she couldn't hide the growing crimson of her face.

"I'm down. Anything to get away from hearing anymore of this crap." Wendy said glaring back into the Mystery Shack at the boombox blaring out the mind-numbing music.

"Me and Wendy will grab our stuff quick and we'll be right back," Dipper said then he and Wendy turned back inside to gather their winter jackets.

Donning his blue pine cap, Dipper helped Wendy into her green corduroy coat as she slipped on her rugged lumberjack hat.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where do you two think you're going huh? It's Christmas Eve! You two've got plenty of time for shagging later!" Gruncle Stan shouted.

"We won't be long. We're just helping Pacifica move an axe stuck in their floor. We'll be back in no time and... we're not going shagging..." Dipper replied.

"Hey Dipper, if you don't make it back in time, as your twin, it is my rightful duty to open your presents for you and claim them as my own!" Mabel shouted while rolling around on the floor with Waddles.

"No way! We'll be back in time. We're just moving a rusty old axe. How hard could it be?"

With that, the couple walked out the doorway and closed the old wooden door behind them, sealing the glowing warmth within. They strode through the several inches of snow blanketing the frigid ground and stepped into the backseat of the black vehicle. With a slam of the door and a turn of the key, Pacifica whirred the doggillac into life and drove off into the cold night.

It wasn't long before the car was filled with reminiscent laughter as they caught up with what each had been up to. The headlights cut through the darkness, illuminating the looming shadows passing by, and revealing the subtle reflective glints of the wave of snowflakes beginning to descend onto Gravity Falls.

* * *

The jet-black doggilac car cruised through the expansive Northwest property and screeched to a halt in front of the towering mansion. The pristine automotive whirring stopped abruptly as Pacifica pulled the key out of the ignition. In unison, they opened the car doors and gazed up at its all-encompassing size casting a faint ominous shadow over the courtyard slowly being covered by an ever-growing blanket of snow.

"We should hurry, I didn't realize it was gonna snow this much so soon. The forecast said it wasn't supposed to snow til later tonight…" Pacifica said as she opened the great doors of the mansion.

Hurriedly, they shuffled inside and closed the heavy doors behind them. The final wisps of winter air nipped at their faces as they walked into the darkened grand hall. With a quick press of a remote, the chandeliers hanging above lit along with the other lights in the room.

With the grand hall properly lit, it looked just as magnificent as Dipper had remembered. The reflective marble floors, the streaming fountain, the regal red carpet, and there, to the side of the hall, was the axe. It was lodged into the marble floor just like it had been years ago. If not for the cracks in the floor, it might have passed for a strange decoration one might show off to one's wealthy acquaintances to give the illusion of one's ruggedness and grit.

"As you can see, it won't budge," Pacifica said as she yanked against the handle. "We've tried everything. None of our servants, even working together, could budge it."

"Hmmm interesting… well the lumberjack ancestors did have a grudge against the Northwest family so maybe that could explain why no one associated with your family could move it," Dipper said as he tried yanking at it to no avail.

"I don't blame them… most of them died before they could come back home to their wives and husbands. Some even died virgins…" Pacifica replied.

"How about I try moving it? I mean I am a flippin Corduroy. Might just need that lumberjack worthiness to move it," Wendy said, rolling up her sleeves.

"Yeah, go ahead babe. It doesn't seem to move for either of us. And besides, you do know how to handle things that are long and hard," Dipper said with a smirk.

"And I'm sure I'll get more practice later tonight," Wendy replied jokingly stroking the handle of the rusted axe.

"Oh my god… you two… can we focus on moving this stupid axe first…" Pacifica said facepalming.

"Haha alright alright chill. Well, here goes nothin," Wendy said as she firmly gripped the long wooden handle with both of her hands. Taking a deep breath, she heaved her arms upward.

To everyone's surprise, the axe easily slipped right out as it swung upward following Wendy's momentum as she stumbled backwards.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Wendy said as she regained her balance.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks, you two! I can finally get that ugly thing out of here and fix the floor."

"Yeah, great job Wendy! We could bring it back with us cause I'm sure Soos could use another item to add to the Mystery Shack haha," Dipper said.

"Hold up guys. This is weird… I can't seem to let go of it…" Wendy said as she tried prying her left hand from clutching the handle.

Then the room went dark.

Dipper tried to speak but nothing came out. Just dead silence.

Suddenly, a thin line of azure flames traveled up the handle of the rusted axe, etching ghostly text as it illuminated the three terrified faces in the darkness.

Dipper examined the words as the line of flames died down. It read:

"Curse is broken, but hatred remains. Pure L— true kiss or all will be in vain"

One of the words starting with an "L" was being covered by Wendy's hand.

The windows rattled as the howling winds pried at the glass as the winter storm intensified around the mansion.

Wendy could feel her body rattling and growing numb as the axe began vibrating within her hand. She grit her teeth trying to pry her fingers off the handle. Her frustration was growing, boiling further with every second that passed. Screw it. She wasn't going to get her hand off it. Why would she need to anyways? She was angry, no furious, and what better way to relieve one's anger than to chop something with an axe? There were no trees around but ahhh! Through the darkness she could see clearly now. It was the face of a filthy, grotesque, Northwest and a scared boy. One good swing and their heads would be rolling pleasantly along the floor.

"Wendy… are you okay?" Dipper said seeing Wendy's eyes beginning to glaze over.

Dipper and Pacifica stared in horror as they looked into Wendy's now cold glowing eyes. Her eyes had become blank and glowed with a faint otherworldly blue tint as the lights in the room began to flash.

"I feel great. Never better. Here we have a filthy Northwest and an annoying boy. If I chop yer heads off everyone will be happy."

Wendy's voice was raspy and hollow. A chorus of ghostly voices, all speaking at once, all with a burning hatred, and a lust for blood.

Dipper and Pacifica slowly backed away towards the staircase as Wendy took a step forward. Their nervous steps and pleading hands unable to hide their terror.

Both hands now gripping the axe, Wendy lifted it up above her head, then let it come crashing down, easily slicing through the red carpet and slamming into the floor below. This was followed with another, and another, each frenzied swing pulling her weight with it, yanking her body towards each killing strike.

Dipper and Pacifica stumbled up the staircase trying to avoid their bloody fates. Pacifica's heel snapped in her panic, which caused her ankle to twist painfully as she stumbled forward. Wincing in pain, she laboriously crawled up each step, tears streaming down her face.

Seeing Pacifica injured, Dipper spun around and faced the dark entities that had taken control of Wendy.

"What do you want? We haven't done anything! The curse was lifted! Just… just leave us alone!"

With a crooked smile, Wendy replied, "Darling, light of my life, I'm not gonna hurt ya. You heard me, right? I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just gonna chop your head off. And then I'll chop that filthy Northwest's head off too. Just gonna hack them clean off."

"Stop swinging that axe Wendy! Put the axe down Wendy!" Dipper pleaded.

"I will, once I've hacked your filthy heads off first!" Wendy replied as she raised the axe above her head with a crazed gaping smile.

With one swift motion, the axe came crashing down once again. The axe was solidly lodged into the staircase instead of the young boy's head.

Dipper had narrowly avoided his death as he thanked his instincts kicking in as he side stepped just at the last moment. Wendy bent over and yanked the axe free, unbalanced for just a second as her weight shifted from the pull.

Just as he was backing up, Dipper slipped, and his foot accidentally pushed into Wendy. Dipper watched in horror as his girlfriend tumbled down the steps and landed with a sickly thud. Her arm lay bent in the wrong direction.

"Oh my god Wendy! I'm so sorry!"

With a blood curdling laugh, Wendy's limbs twisted back into place as the unholy energy that flowed within her carried her back into a standing position.

"You little prick. That hurt! Darlin, don't ya love me? Why would you do that to me? Just let me cut your head off and I'll forgive you," Wendy said as she began slowly trudging up the staircase once again.

"Dipper! Let's go!" Pacifica shouted back as she heaved herself to the top of the steps.

Fighting back the tears, Dipper raced up the stairs and with all his strength, lifted Pacifica up and bound down the upstairs hallway.

"You two got a biiiiggg surprise coming for ya! I'm not going nowhere but where you're running off to!"

Dipper could hear Wendy's crazed laughter echoing through the dark halls as he ran carrying Pacifica in his arms. The hollow chorus of voices seemingly following them as they frantically moved through the mansion.

"Dipper… there's a bathroom just to the left over there. We can hide there," Pacifica said fighting back the pain in her throbbing ankle.

Rounding the corner, Dipper spotted the inconspicuous door slightly ajar, that led to the bathroom that Pacifica had spoken of. With heaving breaths, he raced into the room and closed the door behind him. Carefully laying Pacifica down onto the cold floor, he then quickly locked the door and leaned against the wall, trying to calm his ragged breathing. They each sat there in the darkness of the bathroom, listening for the telltale footsteps of the possessed Wendy.

The bathroom was dark, but it was dimly lit by a small square window along the back wall showing the blizzard raging on outside. The window was perfect for a small child to fit through but certainly not a grown woman nor a teenager.

"This is all my fault… I should have never put you two up to this… I'm so sorry Dipper…" Pacifica said as she leaned her head against the edge of a gold-plated sink.

"It's okay… we should have been more careful… Dammit. I thought since we got rid of the curse years ago that nothing would happen…"

"We'll figure something out. We got rid of the evil spirit last time, we can do it again," Pacifica replied.

"You're right, you're right we'll figure something out. Hmmm… before all of this happened, there were some words that burned into the axe."

"Really? What did it say?"

"Another one of those ghost rhymes. Wendy's hand was covering part of it, but I could make out that the 'Curse is broken, but hatred remains. Pure _blank's_ true kiss or all will be in vain.' The missing word started with an 'L', so it probably was Love's true kiss."

"Makes sense, to fight back hatred you use love. Kinda cliché, but it's a bunch of lumberjack ghosts so I'm not surprised."

"Now all we gotta do is figure out how we're gonna get me close enough to kiss her without getting my head cut off in the process…"

As if on cue, the head of the mighty axe came crashing into the burgundy door, its blade piercing through to the other side.

Dipper and Pacifica screamed in terror as they watched helplessly as the axe came crashing down again, carving a jagged gash through the wood revealing the crazed aberration on the other side.

Letting the heavy metal axe clank against the outside floor, the empty pale blue eyes peered into the darkness of the bathroom through the jagged opening. A wicked grin stretched across Wendy's face as she spotted the trembling boy and the filthy crippled Northwest.

"Here's Wendy!"

With a metallic scrape, the axe lifted once again to come smashing further through the door sending chunks of wooden splinters flailing towards the terrified teenagers.

"Oh my god what do we do? Think Dipper, think!" Dipper said frantically running through possible solutions.

"We can't do anything to hurt her too much! It's still Wendy, even though she's possessed," Pacifica said as she raised herself up, leaning against the sink to help balance herself on her twisted ankle.

"Wait… that's it! She's still Wendy! Pacifica do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah I do. What good will that do? There's no service in this storm," she replied sweat streaming down the side of her head as the axe carved a larger and larger opening accompanied by the hollow maniacal laughter growing in intensity with each chop of the axe.

"We won't need service. Do you have the song 'Straight blanchin' on your phone? Wendy hates that song, it just might be able to subdue her long enough for me to kiss her!"

"I hate to admit it, but I have it! This sounds ridiculous, but it just might work!"

With one final heave, the rusted axe tore open what was left of the burgundy door and Wendy stepped onto the bathroom floor, killing any trace of safety that was left.

"Wendy's home!"

Pacifica clicked through the menus of her phone, desperately trying to locate that song lost among the thousands of songs her Northwest money had bought.

"Pacifica! Hurry!"

"Who's it by? Who's it by?"

"Lil Big Dawg! It's by Lil Big Dawg!"

Cocking her head to the side, Wendy stepped further, dragging the axe across the tiled floor with each ominous step. "I want some redrum. Who doesn't like redrum?" Wendy said as both hands raised the axe above her head.

"PACIFICA!" Dipper shouted in panic.

"I GOT IT!"

Just as the axe came crashing down into the sink, narrowly missing both of them, the words of Lil Big Dawg filled the room. Ordinarily, this would have sounded just like any other mindless trendy rap of its time, but in this exact moment, to Dipper and Pacifica, it was synonymous to a blessed divine hymn from heaven.

"Am I blanchin'

Girl we blanchin'  
I live up in a mansion"

Reeling back in agony, Wendy dropped the axe and tried to cover her ears, but it was a futile effort as the mind-numbing lyrics relentlessly assaulted her fragile eardrums. Wendy dropped to her knees, her hands clenching the sides of her head. The sudden loss of connection to the axe freed her mind for just an instant, long enough for her to attempt to regain control from the howling spirits.

"Dipper! I can't hold them back much longer!" Wendy said straining to maintain control.

Dashing forward, Dipper pressed his lips against her's and in that moment, he felt a surge of unholy energy repel him back, a ghostly force that sent him flying into the back wall and he slammed against it with a solid thud.

Dipper's vision was blurry as he slumped to the floor. Why didn't it work? He loved her more than anything. His eyes for a second began focusing on the axe handle, trying desperately to reread the blue glowing text on the handle.

'Curse is broken, but hatred remains'

'Pure _lust's_ true kiss or all will be in vain'

It was _lust_ , not love, that would quell the spirits! But Dipper could barely stand up anymore as he stumbled forward. His back was in so much pain. Was all hope lost? His weary eyes glanced up and he saw Pacifica limping towards Wendy. Had she read those words too?

Pacifica bit her lip as she fought against the searing pain shooting up from her swollen ankle with each agonizing step towards Wendy. She had read the words on that axe. Dipper loved _and_ lusted after Wendy. The spirits only wanted the latter and hell yeah did she lust after all those toned curves, perky breasts, and round ass.

Wendy was losing control. She could feel her consciousness fading with each passing second. Tears began streaming down her face as she fought against succumbing to the murderous whispers. As the whispers grew louder, as the howls of ghostly voices grew stronger once again, her right hand reached towards the axe.

"Get out of my flippin head!" Wendy screamed as her left hand gripped her opposite wrist. "I can't… I can't hold them back much longer! You two get away from me! Please!"

All she had to do was keep control of her left hand and keep her other hand from grabbing the axe.

Wendy gazed up at the filthy Northwest limping pathetically towards her. All she needed to do was grab her axe and lop that wretched head off.

Why is Pacifica coming right towards me? Get away! I can't keep this up any longer…

That filthy Northwest is coming right for us. She wishes death, so we will give it to her!

In that instant, Wendy's battle was lost as her right hand gripped the axe, the unholy connection firmly reestablished.

"DIE YOU FILTHY NORTHWEST"

With her hand firmly wrapped around the axe, she swung.

But it did not connect.

In fact, she couldn't even finish the swing, not with both of Dipper's arms straining to hold Wendy's arm back. In her murderous frenzy she had lost track of Dipper as he somehow managed to stumble over just in the nick of time.

"Do it now!" Dipper screamed as he strained against the combined might of lumberjack and ghosts.

Regaining her balance after flinching from the potential attack, Pacifica wrapped her arms around Wendy's face and pressed her lips against Wendy's.

The unholy energy pulled them together, locked in a lustful kiss. The mansion shook as the shrieks of the pent-up Corduroy ancestors echoed through the halls as the spirits erupted from Wendy's back. The ghastly blue wisps surged outward in a constant stream until they all dissipated into the darkness.

The axe rattled as it burst into haunting blue flames and quickly disintegrated into ash.

With her mind her own again, Wendy parted lips with Pacifica. With both of her arms, she pulled Dipper and Pacifica to her and the three of them wept as they hugged on that dark bathroom floor.

* * *

The three of them remained there, in each other's embrace, until the emotions had run dry. The blizzard whether supernatural in origin or not, was still raging on beyond the walls of the mansion.

"How's your ankle Pacifica?" Dipper said.

"It still hurts, like a lot, but I don't think it's something serious."

"I'm so sorry… I almost killed you guys… I almost killed you Dipper…" Wendy said, trying not to let her eyes well up again.

"It's okay babe, we both know it wasn't really you. What's important is that we're all still okay. I mean you managed to hold off a bunch of dark spirits long enough for Pacifica and me to free you," Dipper replied as he wiped the tiny droplets on the corners of Wendy's eyes and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Yeah, don't sweat it Wendy. Like Dipper said it wasn't you. Just some more ghosts being mad at my family again… it sucks we have to pay for my family's mistakes but hopefully that's the last of the angry spirits in this house."

"Thanks, you guys… alright, alright, I'm done crying," Wendy said wiping the rest of her tears. She glanced out the back window and frowned at the pelting snow still piling on outside. "We're all gonna probably have to stay the night. It's still snowing like crazy outside."

"Umm… I know this is a weird request but… Wendy? Dipper? I know we have guest bedrooms but… would you two mind sleeping with me on my bed tonight? It's been really lonely with everyone gone and with everything that just happened, I kinda don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Wendy and Dipper looked at one another, a bit surprised, but amused.

"Sure," they respond in unison with playful smirks on their faces.

"D-d-don't get the wrong idea you two! The bed is just warmer with two more people you know?"

"Mmm hmmm, we'll make sure to make it extra warm then! And you did kiss me with _lust's true kiss_ ya know?" Wendy teased.

"Okay okay okay, I'll admit, you look really good Wendy… and you're pretty cute yourself Dipper…" Pacifica said with her face becoming a flustered crimson again.

With a laugh, Dipper and Wendy each slung one of Pacifica's arms around their shoulders, helping her stand, as the three of them slowly made their way through the empty halls.

* * *

"Hot pink and ponies?" Wendy said rather amused at the decor of Pacifica's room.

"Hey, it's my favorite color and yes, even at my age, I still like ponies. Don't judge me," Pacifica replied.

Carefully, Wendy and Dipper lifted Pacifica onto the edge of her massive four pillared bed. A painted purple night sky overlooked them as they crawled into the pink silky bed sheets. Pacifica, Wendy, and Dipper laid there in that order, snuggly underneath the regal blankets, as their individual warmth drew them closer together.

Wendy was sandwiched between these two as her body was beginning to shudder in excitement feeling Pacifica's soft breath on the back of her neck and staring into Dipper's eyes which always somehow retained that boyish innocence despite that his innocence had been given to her so long ago. With one hand she reached forward, pulling Dipper closer, and with her other hand, she reached back to pull Pacifica closer. Wendy felt a slight hesitation from Pacifica's body.

"Is something wrong? We can slow down or stop if you're not cool with this right now," Wendy said turning over and propping her head up on her arm.

"Yeah, no pressure Pacifica. We're all pretty tired out from all that's happened anyways," Dipper said as he pulled up behind Wendy, draping his arm over her waist.

"No, it's not that I don't want to, but well… the truth is… I've… I've never done this kind of thing before… like I've kissed other people before but getting to this point is… it's all kind of new to me…" Pacifica said embarrassed by her inexperience.

"Hey don't sweat it. It wasn't too long ago that ol Dip over here was a virgin too."

"Hehehe yeah… that was a good time… but hey it's cool if you want to save this moment for someone special in the future."

"Well… I do want to do it with you two, I mean you two have done so much for me… but… okay, I know this is going to sound strange, but I'm intimidated by you two. Like, you two are so experienced, but I'm just here still fumbling around."

"Yo, that's fine. Dip and I will take things slow, promise."

"Alright… so… how do we start?" Pacifica replied

"You get in the middle. Just sit back and relax. Me and Dip will be making you feel good," Wendy said as she slid over and got on Pacifica's right side while Dipper slid in closer from the left.

Pacifica's heart pounded against her chest. The world began to melt away as she felt two different sets of lips pressing against the opposite sides of her neck. Instinctively, she tugged on their shirts, pulling them closer. She wanted more, no she needed more.

With each kiss and tease of their tongues, Pacifica's body shuddered as her arousal grew. Two sets of hands massaging her body, teasing her hardening nipples, and purposefully withholding the area between her legs from receiving pleasure. Lifting her shirt up and tossing her bra aside, Pacifica exposed her sizeable breasts.

"Suck on them," Pacifica moaned out desperately.

With smirks on their faces, Dipper and Wendy each took the nipple on their respective sides between their lips. They each sucked and teased those soft pink nipples, slowly increasing their intensity as they watched Pacifica's moans grow louder. Pacifica's hand slid between her legs, but both of her arms were swiftly pulled back and restrained by Dipper and Wendy.

"You two are evil, you know that?" Pacifica said as her body began to squirm unable to cope with the intense arousal and lack of stimulation to her erogenous zones.

"Awww does the little Northwest want something?" Dipper said as he massaged her thigh.

"Shut up, you both know what I want," Pacifica said.

"I'm not so sure. Last time I checked, I thought you only wanted us to suck on your tits," Wendy said as she began massaging Pacifica's other thigh.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all she wanted," Dipper replied.

"Fine. I want you two to touch me down there."

"Down where? Down here?" Dipper said as he placed his hand right above the edge of Pacifica's leggings.

"Or do you mean back here?" Wendy said as she slid her hand in between Pacifica's ass.

"Gosh you two! Yes! I want you two to touch my pussy and yes, my ass too! There I said it!"

"But do you deserve it though? You didn't sound like you _really_ wanted it," Wendy said as she slickened two of her fingers with her saliva and began teasing Pacifica's hole by swirling her wet fingertips around the opening.

"Yeah, I think you just want it, but it doesn't seem like you _need_ it though," Dipper said as he slid his hand into Pacifica's panties and swirled his fingers around her sopping wetness, making sure to skip over her clit.

"Urrgh! Yes, I need it! Please, touch my pussy and my ass! Stop teasing me already!" Pacifica shouted out. At this point, her legs were shaking as her hips grinded helplessly against their hands.

With satisfied chuckles, Wendy and Dipper slid their fingers into Pacifica's holes in unison.

Pacifica's eyes widened as she felt their fingers curl inside of her. Her hips instinctively thrusted upwards as she felt Dipper's fingers stimulate a particular "spot." Was that her g-spot? She had heard about it but this was the first time she had ever felt it be touched! She felt Wendy slip a second finger into her ass, slowing teasing her hole to be able to accommodate the extra girth. This was also the first time her ass had been given this kind of attention too.

Pacifica's moans intensified in parallel to Dipper and Wendy intensifying their stimulation. She felt Wendy's free hand reach down and begin teasing her clit as Dipper and Wendy went back to sucking on her perked nipples. This was too much. This was nothing like when she touched herself. Her legs shook as she reached her climax and reached sexual euphoria. But they didn't stop. In fact, her orgasm only encouraged them to stimulate her even more intensely.

Pacifica tried to utter some semblance of speech but her mind was going completely blank. There was no way her mind could piece together any form of rational thought with this much pleasure turning her brain into mush. Her perception of time and space fading in and out as orgasm after orgasm shook her body. So this was what real pleasure was like.

"Okay… okay… you… two… can… stop… now…" Pacifica barely managed to say as her body trembled from another orgasm.

Finally stopping their stimulation, Wendy and Dipper gave each other a quick kiss and a high five for a job well done.

"Shoot, I think we might have overdone it…" Wendy said after seeing Pacifica's dazed expression.

"Yeah… maybe just a little bit…" Dipper said waving his hand over Pacifica's face making sure she was still conscious.

"That was… amazing…" Pacifica said as her mind finally recollected itself. "I'll be okay… just let me rest for a bit. I'll just watch for now…"

Dipper and Wendy slid together, their arousal peaking after seeing Pacifica orgasm so much. Their passionate lust blazed as they tore each other's clothes off in a frenzy of sexual fervor.

Wendy slid Dipper's boxers off, freeing his throbbing shaft from its restraints. She was already soaked down there and didn't need any foreplay right now. Her opening yearned to be filled with her lover's cock as the fires of her arousal raged. Grabbing his wrists, she pinned him to the bed.

"Just sit back baby. I'll do the fucking tonight. It's the least I can do after almost killing you earlier," Wendy said as she kissed and teased Dipper's neck and collarbone.

Dipper's body quivered as he felt Wendy suck on his sensitive neck. He couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he felt his tip press against her sopping wet opening. It wasn't long before he felt her pussy envelope his shaft as Wendy slid down, easing his girth into her tightness. Her hips grinded up and down in rhythmic motions which sent waves of pleasure throughout Dipper's body. Wendy's grip on his wrists loosened as she neared her orgasm. With both hands free, Dipper gripped her ass as Wendy's pace quickened.

Wendy's climax was closing in as she leaned forward, draping her arms around Dipper's head, and letting her hair fall against his face. Wendy's ass bounced up and down with growing intensity as the primal sexual energy between them scorched the air around them. The mansion was quickly filled with echoes from Wendy's desperate moans. The world around her and Dipper faded away as her back arched, her legs trembled, and her toes curled. Her climax had reached its peak with a sexual explosion. Unable to contain this sensual ecstasy, Wendy pressed her lips against her lover, letting their tongues dance as she rode out the waves of pleasure reverberating throughout her body.

With her orgasm subsiding, Wendy continued to ride on Dipper's throbbing cock. She could feel his body tensing up as his climax was nearing, but that sex drunk look on his face always gave it away anyways. Letting his shaft slide out, Wendy kissed her way down Dipper's chest and abdominal. His breathing was ragged and heavy. She loved seeing him squirm when he was so painfully close to the edge and she was in control of his release. However, it had been a long night, so she figured she'd be merciful tonight. Besides, she loved seeing that cute face of his when his body spasmed when he came.

Swirling her tongue over the sensitive tip, Wendy teased the engorged head of Dipper's cock. With a couple flicks of her tongue, she licked off the salty stream of precum dripping down the twitching shaft. Slowly, she eased his entire length into her throat. She couldn't help but smile a little seeing Dipper's head whip back in pleasure. In slow, sensual motions, she slid her mouth up and down the length of his shaft, making sure to stimulate the sensitive underside of his tip. It wasn't long before she could feel her lover's cock twitch between her lips as his body began to writhe as he reached his limit. She felt his hands caress her head as his cock pulsed within her mouth, releasing its long-awaited load. Each salty spurt of orgasm shook his body until his breathing became deeper and the last drop was pumped onto her tongue. Swallowing down the last of the creamy gift, Wendy kissed her way back up his body until their lips met once again.

As the two lovers kissed, they finally noticed the soft moans coming from Pacifica.

"Oh my gosh, you two, that was freakin hot," Pacifica said as she rubbed herself.

"Hehe looks like someone wants attention again?" Wendy said sliding off Dipper and in between Pacifica's legs.

"You sure you can handle us double teaming you again?" Dipper said sliding over behind Pacifica.

"Try me," Pacifica said biting her lip in aroused anticipation. She didn't know what they were planning but it probably was something crazy good.

Wendy and Dipper's hands guided Pacifica's body onto her side as each slid in closer, their mouths ready to blow the deflowered young woman's mind.

Pacifica was not ready for the sensation of two lips and tongues pleasuring her from the front and back. She could only gasp helplessly as she felt Dipper's tongue explore her ass and as Wendy tongue swirled around her clit. Breathlessly with her hands, she pressed their heads against her openings, a speechless beg for more.

Every tease, suck, and lick made Pacifica's body twist in pleasure, lost in a sexual trance. Dipper spreading her cheeks wider as his tongue dove deeper, Wendy's lips tugging at her labia and sucking on her clit, it was all too much. Her back arched, her legs shivered, and her lips sang out moans of ecstasy as the sexual euphoria was reached again.

With another high five, Dipper and Wendy slid over to one side of Pacifica. With their sexual appetites satiated, the three of them snuggled back underneath the soft regal blanket, with their bodies pulling in closer as they cuddled.

"That was amazing you two. I'm honestly really glad I could share my first time with you both," Pacifica said.

"We had a great time too. It's not every day we get to have a gnarly threesome," Wendy replied.

Before long, their weary eyes drooped as the inevitable drowsiness came over them. Their bodies laid together, sharing their warmth as they fell asleep. Soft, blissful smiles of content stretched across their faces as they laid beneath that purple painted night sky. The golden stars in that painted sky glowed softly as the howling winds outside of the mansion subsided as the night peacefully came to an end.

* * *

The mansion was quiet as the Christmas morning sun came seeping through the edges of the curtains. All remained quiet until the clanking of gears and the trudging of mechanical treads could be heard. Dipper, Wendy, and Pacifica awoke to the sound of the front door of the mansion blasting open.

"What was that?" Wendy said, rubbing her drowsy eyes.

Just then, Dipper's phone rang. It was Mabel.

"Hey Dipper! You still alive bro bro? We figured you all got snowed in or something so Ford put some sort of contraption together to melt through the snow," Mabel said, her voice emitting throughout the room with the phone's speaker.

"Yeah… we're all okay. Thanks for saving us," Dipper replied still dazed from the sudden awakening.

"Pacifica are you there? This is Ford. I'm sorry for blasting your door open. I must've miscalculated how much quantum heat I needed for that last snow bank and accidently took out your front door…"

"Don't worry about it Ford… my parents will get it replaced when they get back tomorrow," Pacifica said nonchalantly.

"Thanks guys! We'll get down there asap," Wendy said looking around for her clothes.

With the call ended, Dipper slipped his shirt back on and said, "By the way Pacifica, since your parents are out of town at the moment, you mind joining us at the Mystery Shack for Christmas?"

"Yeah, it'll be lots of fun. I might even be able to sneak in a bottle of whisky or something for Mr. Pines. Trust me, seeing Mr. Pines drunk will be worth it," Wendy said.

"Honestly, that sounds like a lot of fun! It was going to be a pretty lonely Christmas anyways. Also, if you don't mind, I kind of want to stay the night too. I mean, my front door is blasted down… Wait, how big is your guest bed? I need at least a king-sized bed to get a good night sleep."

Slipping his shorts on, Dipper replied, "Well, it's not king size, but-"

"It's big enough for three," Wendy interrupted.

"Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

Author's Note: I don't usually don't do multiple chapters, but I had this idea for a The Shining inspired gravity falls story floating around for a while now and finally managed to finish writing it. This one too was a whole lot of fun to write and I even rewatched the whole show again! I might do a part 3 (No promises!), but it'll most likely be just focused on Dipper and Wendy (sorry no more WenDipCifica). Hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	3. Wendy's be Dippin: The Journey Together

**Wendy's be Dippin: The Journey Together**

The late August night was upon them. Dipper and Wendy sat on top of the rebuilt Gravity Falls water tower. At the base of the tower, filled to the brim with their luggage and belongings, sat their car in a small clearing away from the surrounding trees with the occasional firefly illuminating small bits of the night. Down below was an expansive view filled with the glow of flickering street lamps and headlights zooming by while stores closed shop for the evening. The air was warm and humid, but the occasional cool breeze did give some relief from the summer heat for the couple.

Dipper and Wendy sat there in silence, their legs dangling off the edge, soaking in their last late-night view of Gravity Falls. Each of them sipping a can of beer.

"Last time we'll be seeing this… well at least for a while," Dipper said.

"Yeah… ya know, despite how crazy this place is and how many times we almost died here, I'm still gonna miss it. It was home ya know?" Wendy replied draining the last bits of bitter fluid from her can.

"Gravity falls was always like a second home for me. California was fine and all, but it was a little too normal. I guess, I just need a little weirdness in my life hahaha."

"Is that why we're so kinky? Five years with you and I know you still try to act all innocent but when you get in the sheets, you become something else," Wendy replied scooting next to Dipper.

"Well you definitely helped me discover that side of me," Dipper replied wrapping his arm around Wendy's shoulder.

"Hahaha true that. But honestly, I'm so glad you are. Every guy I've been with before you were such prudes. Like all they wanted was vanilla. Vanilla is fine and all, but this girl likes her neapolitan and her rocky road too! Not to mention Pacifica flavor," Wendy replied with a reminiscent glint in her eyes.

"I'm glad I had the chance to go exploring my favorite flavors of ice cream with you. We've tried quite a lot of things… and I'm sure there are plenty more 'flavors' to try out haha"

"Woah, woah, woah. Why not write a journal about that then? Like you could document all the crazy/weird stuff we do! And make sure to draw detailed diagrams too haha. Oh, and you better make it look just like Ford's old journal! Though, how about instead of a gold hand in the front, just put a gold penis or something"

"Hahaha and I'll make sure to make three journals and then when you collect all three, you can perform the ultimate sex position!" Dipper said trying to make his best mad scientist impression.

"I'm sure when we do it, we'll break some beds, but probably all time and space too, might even start another apocalypse hahaha," Wendy replied crushing her beer can in her palm.

"Hey, we'll make sure to use plenty of lube, so we won't be tearing any holes in space."

"You dork! But with how many times we use the 'back entrance' to the 'other dimension', we're probably going to need a new bottle of lube soon."

They each keeled backward in laughter as they laid on their backs against the cold metal floor of the balcony of the water tower. As the sounds of their laughter traveled across the landscape, they each laid there staring up at the countless glittering stars dotting the darkened sky.

"Gravity falls has been one helluva journey. Kinda sad to leave it all behind. By tomorrow we'll be in Portland and starting our new jobs by Monday," Wendy said, her voice becoming somber.

"It was about time we left anyways. The Mystery Shack has been closed for two months already. Soos and Melody finally closed it down when they opened their new arcade," Dipper replied slightly turning his head towards Wendy.

"Woah, it's been that long already? god, I'm gonna miss that place. We both know I didn't do shit when I worked under Mr. Pines haha."

"C'mon, I saw you do actual work some of the time… well… actually, most of the time we were too busy messing around haha."

"By the way, how's Mabel doing?"

"She's doing fine, maybe a little too fine," Dipper replied with a chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she said when she went to the university, she didn't expect so much attention from guys... and you know how awkward she is."

"Turns out she was a late bloomer. Who woulda thought. Knowing how boy crazy she can get I doubt she'll be settling down any time soon. Woah, actually serious question Dipper," Wendy said as she sat up.

"What? My deductive reasoning tells me this is going to be one of your random scenario questions?" Dipper replied sitting up as well donning an amused face.

"Right on dude! Okay, so like let's say you and Mabel weren't siblings. Would you bang? I mean, seems like everyone at the university wants to."

"What!? No! That's weird!"

"Thought you said you liked weirdness in your life though."

"Incest is a little too weird."

"But in this scenario, she's not your sister. Just pretend dude. Would you? C'mon, you of all people would have noticed her cup size getting bigger!"

"I mean sure, she did develop features that men would typically deem attractive, but I know her as my sister in real life so it's a no."

"You don't seem to have a problem with incest when I call you 'daddy' in bed?"

"Hey, that's different!"

"Alright alright, I'll stop teasing you," Wendy replied giving Dipper a playful slap on the back.

They both stared back out at the soft glow of the Gravity Falls skyline. By now, all the businesses were pretty much closed, and the streets were empty as town prepared for sleep. Off in the distance, the silhouette of the grand Northwest mansion still stood tall amongst the scenery.

"Gonna miss our times with Pacifica... "Wendy said with a slight pout in her face.

"Wish she would have stayed for the summer, but she's probably having fun training in Korea, with that competitive gaming team, VIP Phoenix."

"Funny huh? When she told us she was coming out of the closet, I didn't expect her to admit she was a closeted pro at Bloodcraft: Overdeath," Wendy replied. "Looks like pretty much everyone has moved on. As excited as I am to finally be moving to Portland with you, I'm still a little afraid. Like what if we fail? What if things don't work out and we become homeless or something," Wendy said.

"Yeah… I'm a little afraid too. All my life I just focused on school and studying Gravity Falls. Now I gotta really think about what happens after."

"Adult life sucks. It's not as simple. Nothing is laid out ya know? My dad wants me to go into the logging business like him. Yeah, I don't think so."

"What? Waking up at the crack of dawn to chop some wood doesn't seem to be your thing haha?"

"I've got much better things to do with morning wood than chop it down."

"Did you tell that to your dad? In a way, you did become quite the lumberjack then haha."

"You doofus! No, I just told him the truth that I was moving with you to Portland and that I already had a job waiting for me. He didn't say it but, I knew he was pretty bummed out. I remind him too much of mom... He misses her. I know he does."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It's alright. My dad was proud though. His only daughter finally making it on her own. He never told you, but he really likes you babe. He said that you were a fine young man and even though he doesn't understand half the things you say, he knows you've got a good heart and he's seen the kind of man you are."

"Wow, I'm glad he thinks so highly of me."

"Trust me, you were the first guy I've ever dated where he never once asked about chopping your head off."

"That's good to hear… at least you won't have to worry about that with my parents haha"

"Dude, your parents are super cool! Like they are the chillest parents I have ever met. No wonder they gave birth to you and Mabel haha."

"Whenever we decide to have kids, if we ever do, I'll make sure to tell them that you and me are planning to have even cooler kids than they had," Dipper replied.

"Challenge accepted! Well, of course after we get tired of having the whole house to ourselves to bang. With how the past five years have gone… pretty sure that's not happening any time soon."

The night was once again filled with a chorus of laughter as the couple noticed several shooting stars streaking across the sky.

"Those are some nice meteoroids burning up in the atmosphere," Wendy said.

"Aren't you glad I got you into science?" Dipper replied unable to hold back a smile of appreciation.

"Yeah, science is actually really cool dude. Like, I actually know how things work now. Five years ago, I would have still thought shooting stars were actual stars falling and still be making dumb wishes on them haha."

"Okay, I got a hypothetical scenario for you this time. What if they were real stars falling down? Okay, maybe not a real star because that would be disastrous… but what if the 'making a wish' part mattered. What wish would you make?" Dipper said.

"Hmmm… I'd wish they'd make more flannel lingerie. Those are so hard to find ya know? I'm just kidding, but my real wish would be that, I wish that there would be a lot of good times for us and the people we care about in the future. What would you wish for?"

"I'd wish that you and I would be able to look up at the stars like this again," Dipper replied, turning to face Wendy.

"You dork…"

With interlocked fingers, they let their lips press together, to signify the unbreakable bond they shared and had built over these long years.

"Well… it's kinda too late to head out on the road. The minute we got a couple cans and climbed the water tower, there was no way we'd be leaving tonight," Dipper said chuckling to himself.

"Hey Dip, you still got that spare key to the Mystery Shack? It would be totally awesome if we broke in and spent our last night in Gravity Falls there."

"Been a while since I've seen the law breaker Wendy Corduroy to show up in town."

"Hey, getting fines and getting arrested ain't so fun when we're adults. Besides, it's been a while since I've trespassed somewhere. Kinda miss it ya know."

* * *

It was 11:45 PM by the time Dipper's car pulled up in front of the now, former Mystery Shack. Wendy and Dipper stood there gazing up at the dilapidated gift shop in silence. The lights were out. Any banners or scraps of water balloons were cleaned up and discarded already. There were no more sounds of childhood laughter and shouts from old men. Just the soft chirping of crickets and the gentle summer wind to break the silence. All the signs and decorations still clearly stated that this was indeed the Mystery Shack but, without all the amazing people that made this Wendy's and Dipper's second home, this building was nothing but an empty shell of its former glory.

Dipper closed his eyes reminiscing through the treasured backlog of memories created here. Seven years ago, Dipper stood here with Mabel. Both unaware that this rickety old building would be where they would be having the time of their lives. Where they would meet some of the most amazing people they would ever know. That this was going to be their place of solace during the apocalypse. That this unsuspecting little shack would give them their most cherished memories of summer.

Dipper felt Wendy's arms wrap around his shoulders and hug him tightly from behind. Her gentle fingers reaching up and wiping away the tiny droplets that had started to form at the corners of his eyes unknowingly.

"You gonna be okay Dip?" Wendy said resting her chin on his shoulder. She knew that look on his face when he was fighting back his tears.

"I'll be okay… just kinda hard to see this place so… empty… ya know?" Dipper said leaning his head against Wendy's and holding onto her arms for comfort.

"I know… it's where I got my first job in high school, it's where I met everyone… it's where I met you... "Wendy said as she turned and gave Dipper a light kiss on the cheek.

They continued to stand there in silence, taking in the surreal atmosphere of the full moon, the gentle warm breezes making waves in the grass, and the nocturnal chorus of chirps and hoots.

"We should probably get inside before someone or something, sees us," Dipper said reaching into his side pocket for the spare key.

They climbed up the creaky steps and onto the old wooden porch. With a turn of the key, the front door opened as the moonlight illuminated the barren Mystery Shack. No longer was there the soft glow of the tv playing reruns of Ducktective or the multitude of mysterious creatures showcased around the room. All was left was cold wooden floorboards and the silence of an empty house.

"I guess, welcome to the Mystery Shack," Wendy said as she closed the door behind her.

They both walked through the darkened halls and up the wooden staircase. Nothing hung on the walls to break the sight of the peeling wallpaper. However, at the end of the hall, just like they remembered, was the door to Dipper and Mabel's old room.

Dipper turned the doorknob and opened the grey door revealing the empty room inside. The moonlight shone through the window between the two beds. The light streaked across the floor from the square window, keeping the room well-lit despite the hour of the night.

"Looks like Soos must have remodeled the window. Must have gotten rid of the rest of the triangles in this place," Dipper said peering around the room.

"Wouldn't blame him. Ya know, for the first fifteen years of my life here, I never noticed just how many creepy triangles there were in this town til after Bill showed up," Wendy said as she let the bedroom door close quietly behind her.

"No blankets, but at least there's still a mattress on my old bed," Dipper said.

"I'm sure with this summer heat, we won't need any blankets. god I'm already sweating just standing here. Let's hurry up and get our clothes off baby," Wendy said as she hastily started undressing herself, revealing her toned curvature underneath, hugged by her flannel undergarments.

Dipper slid off his shirt and tossed his hat aside as he slipped out of his grass stained sneakers.

"Too slow dude," Wendy said as she yanked Dipper's pants off and pushed him from behind onto the bed. "Five years ago, our first night together here, we fucked our brains out and I took your virginity. Seems fitting that our last night in Gravity Falls, we're going to be fucking our brains out again."

Dipper turned over onto his back, leaning against the wall and said, "Oh, should I play the 'nervous virgin boy' again?"

"As long as you don't cum as quick as a nervous virgin boy," Wendy teased as she climbed on top of the nearly naked man straddling his stomach, taking note of the sizable tent growing behind her.

"Going to be difficult not to, when I'm banging a body like yours."

"I could say the same thing about you doofus," Wendy said leaning forward and planting a wet lustful kiss as she slid her hips back to align with Dipper's, her movement momentarily obstructed by the erection poking up against her waist.

Their lips locked as their eager tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths. Dipper's hands slid up and down Wendy's sensitive body, enjoying the subtle shudders she made when he grazed against her sensitive spots.

"Does the little virgin boy want me to go slow?" Wendy teased as she let her hair drape over her lover's face, recognizing the unmistakable desire burning in his eyes.

"Let's just say, I'd rather take a crash course," Dipper replied as he wrapped his arms around Wendy, pulling her closer, and pressed his lips against her neck.

"Hey! What are you… oh flippin hell…." Wendy's words trailed off as she became lost in the mind-numbing pleasure from Dipper sucking and teasing her sensitive neck.

Wendy's body squirmed to break free of Dipper embrace, unable to contain the growing sexual frenzy building up within her. However, his embrace held, and Wendy was helpless to stop the constant pleasure fuel revving up her engine of desire.

"You better hope you're ready for what's coming for ya…" Wendy said breathlessly as she felt Dipper's lips travel over to the opposite side of her neck.

Still unable to break free from her confinement, Wendy's hips instinctually grinded against the throbbing erection only separated by two thin layers of fabric which were quickly dampening as the seconds raced by.

Gritting her teeth, Wendy pushed off with her hands, thrusting her back upward, finally breaking free from the arms of her lover, and pinned his wrists to the bed.

"This is what you're gonna get for teasing a flippin Corduroy!" Wendy shouted out as she tore off her panties and slid forward, sitting firmly on top of Dipper's face, his lips pressed against her soaked opening as Wendy closed her thighs around the sides of his head.

In feverous circular motions, Wendy grinded against Dipper's face, letting his tongue slide over her erogenous areas. Sweat dripped down all over her body as she rode, Dipper's tongue sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body. As her orgasm drew nearer, the tighter her thighs held and the harder she pressed against Dipper's lips.

Dipper had gotten used to long periods with minimal oxygen from being in this position quite often. It wasn't long before he tasted a sudden rush of Wendy's fluids as her body shook from her explosive orgasm.

"That mouth's job isn't done yet," Wendy said as she lifted herself up, turned around, and then pressed down again, now with her other hole wanting attention.

Wendy whipped her head back in breathless gasps, as she felt Dipper spread her cheeks and use his dexterous tongue to dive deep into her hole. With one arm propped for support and the other furiously rubbing her engorged clit, Wendy was lost in the haze of her pleasure.

With a high-pitched moan, Wendy came hard, her moans resonating throughout the Mystery Shack. Her body fell forward as her legs gave out, while her body continued to spasm with aftershocks of bliss.

Taking advantage of her moment of recuperation, Dipper reached down into the pocket of his shorts from the floor and fished out the nearly empty bottle of lube he made sure to have on hand for this occasion. Applying generous amounts of the slightly viscous substance to his fingers, he quickly slid them inside her already teased hole.

Wendy bit her lip trying to cope with the incoming pleasure from Dipper being knuckles deep within her ass. Her legs grew weak as her body had not fully recovered from her last orgasm, so she was powerless to regain control of the situation. Or at least, full control that is.

Dipper slid his fingers in and out, making sure to fully stimulate the sensitive flesh of Wendy's opening. Suddenly, he felt his throbbing erection fling free from its clothed restraints, and desperate lips engulfing his entire shaft. Letting out a low moan, Dipper's body twitched as he felt Wendy's tongue swirl around his tip and her lips slide all the way to his hilt with ease, vitalizing his arousal. In response, with his free hand, he slid two fingers into Wendy's dripping pussy, making sure to curl them to maximize stimulation to her g-spot.

Wendy found herself forced to frequently pause her sucking to moan with her lips still wrapped around his cock from the constant waves of pleasure coming from both of her holes. As their relationship had gone on, this playful contest of stamina that was once heavily in her favor, now had evened out and with her toes beginning to curl, Wendy knew that at least for tonight, her defeat was imminent.

With another incoming explosive orgasm, Wendy's body shuddered uncontrollably as she parted her lips from the throbbing erection to moan out in ecstasy, fully accepting her defeat and fully embracing the tidal waves of her erotic climax.

Wendy was left breathlessly trying to regain her bearings as her mind was still lost in a blur of sexual euphoria. With her face pressed against the mattress and her ass still raised, she felt Dipper slip from underneath her to position himself for penetration.

"Hey… I'm supposed to be the one punishing you for teasing me so much at the start…" Wendy barely managed to say between breaths as she felt Dipper empty out the rest of the lube into her ass.

"You already know you're not the only one likes to give out the punishment," Dipper replied with a smirk as he pressed his tip against Wendy's hole, dripping with lube.

Wendy gasped as she felt the thick shaft slowly ease its way into her, making her grip the mattress and grit her teeth to get past the initial prick of pain as her body accommodated his girth.

With both of his hands, Dipper gripped Wendy's waist as he slid his entire length into her. He could feel Wendy's hole tense up and she let out a drawn-out moan as his thighs pressed against her ass. Starting out slow, Dipper started to thrust his cock in and out of Wendy's dilated opening, each smooth thrust stimulating both of them. It wasn't long before he felt Wendy's hips pushing back against his cock, impatient to get her release. Taking this cue, Dipper increased the pace of his thrusts, letting their hips slap against each other as they collided.

Wendy gripped the mattress, completely lost in a daze of sexual bliss. Dipper was deep within her and each time his erection slid out and suddenly came pounding back in, it sent a surge of pleasure throughout her body. Reaching underneath, Wendy began rubbing her clit as the anal stimulation continued, sending her ever closer to her next climax.

Dipper could hear Wendy's moans become much more erratic as her hole tightened up around his shaft, preparing for the inevitable orgasm. Feeling his own limit incoming as well, Dipper instinctively slowed down for just an instant as to not finish too soon. However, this was a grave mistake.

Even in the throes of her passion, Wendy could sense the instant Dipper slowed down. She knew he was trying not to finish too quick and in this moment of his hesitation, she took her chance. With a sudden thrust backward of her hips, she slammed her ass against Dipper's waist, taking him by surprise, and knocking him off balance as he fell onto his back. Quickly, Wendy turned around, pinned, and straddled the vulnerable Dipper.

"Okay, you've had your fun baby, but now, it's my turn," Wendy said deviously as she slid down on Dipper's aching erection, letting it slide all the way back into her ass.

Now, back in control, Wendy rode up and down savoring every rush of ecstasy radiating throughout her sweat drenched body. The room around her melted away as her body shook uncontrollably in her final roaring climax. As her ass bounced repeatedly up and down while her orgasm consumed her, Wendy could feel Dipper bucking upward desperately trying to reach his release as well.

Dipper was at his limit as he made one final thrust upward, letting out a moan as he ejected his fluids into her. Dipper gasped as he felt his legs go numb from the sudden eruption while his mind became lost in his own moment of bliss.

Wendy waited until she could feel Dipper's erection give out its last pulse of release, before she slid off the softening shaft and laid down next to her lover.

Exhausted, they both welcomed each other's embrace as they kissed and cuddled, each still recovering from their respective orgasms.

"These years I've spent with you have been the happiest years of my life Dipper. I know I don't say this as often as I should, but I love you."

"Awww Wendy, getting all sappy? I know you do. You show it to me every day and I love you too," Dipper replied as he proceeded to plant a light kiss on Wendy's smiling lips. "Honestly, with all of the ups and downs of the past years, even your ups and downs, sometimes literally, I couldn't have imagined going through that with anyone else but you."

Returning a kiss of her own, Wendy replied, "And despite how scary the future may be, I'm grateful to be able to make that journey with you, beside me, as well as the journey with you, inside me."

They both laughed softly as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep in the warm summer air as the Mystery Shack was quiet once again.

* * *

The couple awoke to the early morning sun streaking through the upstairs window, ushering in their final morning in Gravity Falls. Quickly getting dressed, they walked through the empty halls, giving their final goodbyes to this rickety old shack of memories. With all their luggage already packed, they got into their seats and set course for Portland.

It was Wendy's turn to drive so as their car drove northward along the country road, Dipper looked out the window at this small town he once called his second home. A place of mystery and wonder. A place where he traveled through time, fought monsters, and uncovered some of the deep secrets this unforgettable place held. Their time in Gravity Falls was done for now, and what lay ahead of them was the great unknown of the future. The next frontier, the never-ending mystery they had to discover on the long arduous journey of life. A long journey, that Wendy and Dipper would get through together.

* * *

Author's Note: This was my first multi-chapter fanfiction and it has been so much fun to finally conclude the story. I freaking love this show so much and I'm so grateful to have other people out there who love this show too and take the time to read my work. When I read about Pacifica being a closet gamer and playing "Bloodcraft Overdeath" I knew I had to include that in her part. I don't know what my next project will be or even when I will start it, but I hope that you all enjoyed the final chapter of the one true pairing of WenDip.


End file.
